


Stay with Me

by LadyoftheDawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn
Summary: Canon AU where Arthur survived 5x13 and became king.Merlin was his grand court sorcerer and was dying...Don’t worry, this story ends well I promise.





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> ((This work is also available on FanFiction.net under the same name)) 
> 
> First of all, I wanted to thanks my beta-reader Thinking-Of-A-Dream who fixed millions of my grammatical errors and and beta read this story for me. *hugs*
> 
> All mistakes that remain are of mine.
> 
> And, as always, enjoy!

“It’s all gone now, right?” 

Arthur asked Gaius while looking at Merlin who was lying still on his own bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was normal.

“Don’t worry, sire, that hideous spell is no longer in his veins. Now he is merely asleep” Gaius said while gathering all the medical tools and potions into his bag. 

Arthur exhaled in relief.

Merlin was cursed because of him. An evil sorcerer disguised himself and snuck into the castle like a shadow one night and pretended that he was one of the newly-recruited stable boys. No one suspected anything, except Merlin. 

Arthur, as always, didn’t believe his grand court sorcerer and told him that he was just being paranoid. It wasn’t until the sorcerer revealed himself that Arthur realized Merlin was right all along, but it was still too late. The sorcerer aimed the spell towards him. Merlin jumped in and fought back with a more powerful spell and ended the sorcerer’s life where he stood. Everyone was delighted and forgot the fact that Merlin took the full force of the spell. 

Maybe it was because the spell didn’t affect the receiver in an instant so when the curse started its work, everyone thought that Merlin just caught a common cold from the market.

He felt ill during the first two days, too exhausted to even get up by the third day, and entered the unconscious state on day four. That was when Arthur left all his tasks at hand to help Gaius find out what was wrong with his idiotic grand court sorcerer.

When the cause was clear and the cure was found, he rushed into the forest to find a rare plant that was required for the process of lifting the deadly curse in Merlin’s body. Everyone was against it because the plant was guarded by Wilddeorens. Arthur, again, did not listen. He jumped onto his horse and disappeared into the forest. 

“Thank you, Gaius.”

“No, thank you, sire. Without the ingredient you risked your life for, I would not have been able to help him.”

Arthur nodded and Gaius left the room in order to give the king some alone time with his beloved one. Even if he hasn’t admitted it yet, the whole castle knew by heart. Not only because Arthur tended to send anyone a death glare when that person came too close to Merlin. But the way he looked and treated the boy in the past when he was only a manservant as well, it was better than anyone in his position could ever dream of.

Arthur looked at Merlin peacefully sleeping. Looking at the face he has watched a thousand times over; that ridiculously high cheekbone and his long lashes that maids or even ladies got jealous of. He wished to see those deep blue eyes again. Those deep, comforting eyes that always calms him down and promise him that everything was going to be alright. No matter what danger they were about to face.

Arthur sighed. “I thought that I liked you better when you shut up but this is far more annoying. Wake up, Merlin, I order you.”

He squeezed Merlin’s hand. He couldn’t sweet talk but Merlin always got that he didn’t mean anything. He could always see his true self inside, his true self that others were blind to. Merlin would never take his harsh words seriously and smiled back like he understood what the actual meaning behind those words were.

Arthur looked away for a second to swallow down the overwhelming emotions. When he looked back, Merlin’s lips had gone purple. His body was cold and he trembled like a baby bird. 

Shivers of fear ran down his spine.

“Gaius!”

Arthur rose up in panic. He ran out of the room to look for the old physician and remembered that Gaius was out delivering potions to his other patients. He ordered the guards to find Gaius and bring him back as fast as possible.

He walked back into the room and Merlin was shaking even more. Arthur grabbed his shoulder and stilled him.

“Merlin! Merlin, can you hear me? Gaius is coming. Don’t do this to me.”

Merlin didn’t stop as he commanded, instead mumbling a bunch of nonsense like he was having a nightmare and his lips turned a darker shade of purple. It’s almost look like he was dying.

“Merlin! Stop! You’re scaring me. Merlin!”

Arthur’s hands were trembling. He didn’t know what to do. His stomach churned and his heart was in pain. There’s nothing he could do and he’s blaming himself for that. If he knew more about magic or noticed the curse sooner Merlin would not be in this state. He was too late.

“Merl-” Tears dropped from his eyes and he had to bite his lower lip to prevent his broken sounds from coming out. He shoved Merlin up and pulled him into a hug. Merlin’s bare skin was cold against his neck. He hugged him firmer, hoping that his body heat would help him somehow. 

“Merlin, wake up, you idiot!” He sobbed out. 

If it was five years ago and someone tried telling him that Merlin would have this much effect on his emotions he would have laughed his ass off. 

Merlin twitches violently in his arms then he became silent. He didn’t shake anymore but it seemed like he had stopped breathing. Arthur held his body tight, still not letting go.

“Merlin?” No answer.

“Merlin.” Still silence.

“Merlin!” He cried. “Merlin, don’t do this to me…” 

His tears soaked Merlin’s back, his vision blurred by his tears, but he didn’t wipe them away. He couldn’t care less. “...I can’t lose you.” He whispered.

“I think that’s the nicest thing you have ever said to me.” A hoarse voice spoke from his back. He could feel arms wrapped around him as firmly as he’s holding the other, and a warm breath tickled his neck. The body in his hold was not deathly cold anymore; it was warm. Alive.

“You’re alive!” Arthur pulled Merlin away just enough to look at his face. His eyes gleamed like there were hundreds of stars in them. 

“As alive as I can be.” Merlin made a face that Arthur called his annoying-smug face then gave out a bright, wide smile and gently wiped away traces of tears on Arthur’s cheeks.

“Who would believe that an arrogant king like you would cry for me who’s only just a lowly serving boy.” Merlin chuckled. Eyes exploring Arthur’s face like he missed looking at him. 

“I was not crying…” He looked away. “...I was just-”

Merlin cut him off. “Sweating out of your eyes?”

“Shut up, Merlin.” 

Merlin gave him all-knowing eyes. Arthur continued, looking Merlin in the eyes to mean that every word he’s about to say was to be taken seriously. “And you’re not ‘a lowly serving boy’. You’re my friend.” 

“Your...friend?” Merlin cocked his head. 

“For God’s sake, why do you have to read through me all the time?” He leaned in and kissed Merlin softly like he was afraid he would break. Merlin was a bit taken aback at first but then started to kiss him back.

Arthur pressed Merlin down on the bed and laid beside him. His head rested on Merlin’s shoulder. 

“I was going for ‘best’ friend, but this will do just fine too.” Merlin mumbled in Arthur’s hair.

Arthur turned red and flicked Merlin’s head to cover his embarrassment. Merlin laughed but then a sharp pain hit him.

“Ouch!” 

Arthur half sat up and look at him wide-eyed. “Are you alright? I’m sorry.”

“The king sweet talks to me and apologizes to me on the same day?” He made a thinking face. “This must be my day. Or, are you sure that I’m not dead yet?”

“S-”

“Shut-up.” Merlin said before Arthur could, in mockery voice.

“You know it.”

Arthur rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder again and nuzzled him.

“Sleep, Merlin, Gaius is coming to check up on you. Until then, get some rest.”

“And you’re just going to squeeze me to death like this?” Merlin said and tried to wriggle out of Arthur’s cuddle but could not succeed.

“Mhmm. You’re not going to die. I won’t let you.” Arthur groaned and closed his eyes, he looked like he didn’t get enough sleep himself.

Merlin quit trying to escape and hugged him back.

He looked at the man whom he gave his heart and soul to. On the first day, Arthur was the last man on earth he wished to serve, but today he was the only man in the world he would die for. 

And he was lucky enough that Arthur loves him back just as fiercely and was willing to do the same for him too.

Merlin closed his eyes and smiled with a warm feeling in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I first wrote this for 'The Merlin/Arthur Touch Fest 2019' but at the time I finished the story, I realized that there's no such scene where I describe how they have skin hunger for each other. So, I decided to not add it to that collection and just let it lying around here...
> 
> Thank you for reading it this far.  
> Hopes you guys enjoy! >3


End file.
